


Reunion

by deregyu



Series: Omega Squad Story [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multiverse, Omega Squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deregyu/pseuds/deregyu
Relationships: Lulu/Veigar (League of Legends), Teemo/Veigar (League of Legends)
Series: Omega Squad Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602916
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Someone said that when something I've been waiting for so long finally comes, it's vain. Standing alone, I saw their end with my own eyes. It took a long time to accept that the war, which was gruesomely long, was over.

Every night I couldn't sleep with the cries of dying enemies in my hands, and the sound of my colleagues dying in the hands of enemies. The main force guaranteed medals and promotions, but now what's the use of it all. It was fortunate that they supported me with medication.

The war at that time was over, but other wars continued to take place, and I was dispatched as the new squadron leader of the Omega squad and the only squadron member. The war changed me into other yordle. I was no longer afraid of the corpses under my feet and the bloody gloves. There's no other way I can do to survive. But it's a little bit of a problem to not feel any emotion.

As soon as I became a captain, I was noticeably less sent to war. Instead, the force recommended me as the Champion to the newly established War Society in Valoran. The explanation was grand, but it was just a change of battlefield.

In the battle in the league, I can resurrect even if I die. Why did the squad come to mind? With that kind of magic, they... Veigar wouldn't be dead either.

The summoners calling the champions to the battlefield clamored for me. You fell into me with the way I ruthlessly slaughtered enemies. huh? As the days went by, calls from the league became frequent, but not very happy.

I had no motive, just with a sense of duty, a turning point had come to me, who was continuing to fight. While checking the scorecard, it was discovered that the rival summoner had summoned Teemo. Maybe it's just same name or it's my alter ego, created by league magic... The answer was ‘Me of the Other World’. Super Teemo. He look like he've been mimicking Superman.

After the game, I tried to talk to him in the waiting room. Super Teemo also said it is the first time he has seen himself in another world.

"Oh, sorry. Justice's Super Teemo doesn't have any more time to lose. I'm sure the super villain's been messing with Bandle City all the whole time.”  
"Huh. What the Bandle... It's the same everywhere it's dangerous. Who's that? The Sea Snakes Isles?”  
"Well... No, It's Superb villain Veigar. He's CEO of the company-"  
"Why is senior's name coming out of there?!”  
"What...? In your world, he must have been your senior..."  
"...Surprised by the sudden noise? Sorry. More than that... Is Veigar also a champion?"  
"Really, I don't understand how he became the champion. I've seen Veigar in different shapes a few times, and they just all look alike."  
“......”  
"But I don't think you've met him in the league yet. Hmm... Could it be?"  
“......”

When I got home, I immediately jumped into bed and cleared my head of confusion. Teemo of the other world. Veigar of the other world. Relationships may differ, but in some way Teemo and Veigar seem to know each other. Then, if I keep going to the league, I might meet my senior from other worlds.

In fact, it's quiet a hard thing to meet Veigar in the league. Rumor has it that Summoners separate champions into five tiers depending on their performance. I am said to be Tier 2. That's why it's been called so often. It's annoying. On the contrary, Veigar is said to be Tier 5. I've never seen Sergeant FizZ, Tier 1, in the league. That's how I abandoned my hope.


	2. Chapter 2

After dozens of matches, I finally got to meet Veigar. But he was in the enemy and the lane were different, so I couldn't tell what he looked like.

"The opponent Mid is Veigar. I think we'll win this game." Kassadin, who is on the same side, smiled.

Bad luck on the other side. While everyone was delighted, I... I was a little confused, but no one saw my face because it was covered with iron mask.

"First Blood! Teemo has killed Nasus." The announcer's cold voice echoed through the stadium.  
"Double Kill! Teemo has killed Xin Zhao." The foe jungle tried to gang up while ours went the bottom lane, but I was lucky enough to make a double kill.  
"Kassadin has killed Veigar." The score gap has already been wide even though the game has not been long since it started.

The flow on our side began to tilt toward Kassadin's just one blunder and the rout of the bottom lane. The top lane was pushed as far as I could go by myself. So now I'm going to see Veigar. No, just let's go to another lane.

"Veigar has killed Kassadin."

Just one mistake started Kassadin falling behind Veigar. Frankly speaking, Bottom was hopeless. I decided to leave Bottom to jungle, and headed for the mid lane.

I hid in the grass and looked at Veigar. I couldn't see his face properly because he was surrounded by a large hat and blue lobes. It may be a bit radical, but I have no choice but to use this method.

"Ahhhh!!! W- Where?!”

The sudden Blinding Dart seemed disconcerting to Veigar. It's going to hurt a lot because of Liandry's Torment. Partly, I unraveled the secretion and exposed myself. Veigar found me, approached me for an attack, and foolishly stepped on the toxic bomb that had been installed on the floor.

"Teemo has killed Veigar."

I came up to the fallen. Let's calm down. He's not my senior. So... Let's calm down anyway. I carefully hold up Veigar. It's got wrong. The face of the hatless one was, indeed, the senior himself. He's the same person in the rest of the world, so it's natural...

"It's cheating to look this much alike..."

Leaving mixed mind behind, I pushed the mid lane as it was. The mood that was naturally flowing into the enemy team has been dampened. Kassadin's Riftwalk and my sting attack forced Veigar to be helpless. It's okay, that sorcerer is not your senior, Teemo.

Before even destroying Nexus, the game ended with our team's victory with the surrender of the opposing summoners. Unable to afford a victory, I returned to the waiting room and went straight to look for Veigar.

"...What, you. Do you still want to make fun of me?"

Nervously he glared at me. You've been dead to me more than five times, and I'm sure you deserve it... His distorted eyes were similar to those of my senier when I first met him.

"...Nothing.”

What should I say if I meet my senior again? I've thought about it all by myself before, but I don't want to bring it up now. You're not the one I used to know.

"...How cold? There’s no such thing as a Teemo in the world."  
"...Thank you for your efforts."  
"WHAT THE THANKS? You're kidding me, aren't you? It's really ANNOYING! Who made me look like this? After all, there are only those guys named Teemo who are all annoying!"  
“......”

I frowned at the hidden face behind the iron mask. Don't say that with that face, with that voice! I almost shouted at the sorrow I felt for a while, but I managed to swallow my words.

"Why are you so tall, Teemo? S- shit, I'm so annoyed!!!" I think it was not good for me and my seniors in THAT world.  
"Veigar!!! You had a hard time!" someone ran to Veigar, took off his huge hat, and stroked his head in a mess.  
"Urghhh?! L- Lulu, what are you doing?! Everyone's watching..."  
"Huh? Why not? Wasn't it all known that we were going out anyway?"

When I heard the name Lulu, I remembered it only then. His favorite friend was Lulu. This yordle was champions, too. I just has learned that opponent's supporter was Lulu, since I was just forced to Veigar.

"How many times has you died today, Veig?" Lulu, who had tangled Veigar's hair, suddenly stared at him in horror.  
"T- twelve times..."  
"Didn't you do it wrong or not?”  
"...I- I'm sorry..."  
"Come to BED later."  
"(*sob*)"

I seem to have overheard an horror sound... By the way, in this world, Veigar must have succeeded in confessing to Lulu. I think that's a relief.

Lulu, who was about to go out, turned and approached me.

"Oh, now it's the Teemo of the other world. You'd grown so tall that I didn't recognize it!"  
“......”  
"What did you eat to grow up like this? I'll let Vei-vei know. Hehehe!"  
"...Hey, did you really get to go out with Veigar?”  
"...uhhhh?! Oh my! I'm so embarrassed to hear this..."  
"...That's fine. Congratulations."

I sniffed and headed out of the waiting room. Then I stopped suddenly and turned back to approach the sullen Veigar.

"What else...?"

Instead of giving an answer, I took off his hat again and stroked his head at a mess.

"Ahhhhh!!! Stop! Stop it!!!"  
"...It's been a long time since I saw you. Take care."  
"What, what. Say something weird... Get out!"

I played a joke unbecoming of me. No, I've been back to my old self as I saw him. Then it was done to meet senior... no, Veigar since such a long time.


End file.
